Jumper: The Next Chapter
by Mindy Morganna
Summary: Whats happens to Griffin after the film? Very first try. No slash or griffin/oc. Been done but not like this.
1. Chapter 1

**People Change **

**Hello! If you're out there, pleased to meet you -shakes hand- This is my first ever fanfic so bear with! Jumper the film was saved only by the monumentally wowness that is Jamie Bell, aka Griffin. I don't know if this is a bad choice because I don't know if anyone reads Jumper fanfic, but please R&R, I accept anonymous comment, but be nice. Griffin is a great character and I love him a lot. This follows on from where the movie leaves off. But I change A LOT so don't be angry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jumper (thank Goodness) or Griffin (sob) or Jamie Bell (except in my dreams…mmm…) But I do own Baxter and Rosa.**

**Sorry if I go all violent and depressing. Hope the rating holds up! -waves cheerily and pootles off to find something to eat-**

Griffin twisted desperately against the electrical cables. He was bleeding from his hands and chest but he barley registered the hurt, in fact he was so intent on the Gordian knot he was entangled in he didn't notice the truck until it braked loudly beneath him.

Shit.

Two figures, clad lightly in dark clothing, disembarked and gazed up at Griffin with smug expressions on their faces.

"Well look who it is, the little shyster was right. Who's not so smarmy now?" said the first figure happily. She was tall and olive-skinned, while the other was even taller, over six foot with close cropped black hair and chiselled features.

"Piss off _girlie_, guess you can only catch me if you got an advantage, eh?" Griffin taunted.

The woman just laughed, but the man growled and raised his gun. Before the woman could react he blasted the side of the pylon, almost but not quite freeing Griffin, in fact, leaving him trapped upside-down, dangling from his ankle. How humiliating.

"Perfect, Baxter, as always. Although please prepare me next time." The woman's voice was clipped and hard with a faint drawl. She stepped up to Griffin, who was just above her and stared up into his large blue eyes.

"Trust me; this is the last time I'm going to be looking _up_ at you O'Conner."

Spitting at her was satisfactory but not without repercussions. He was impressed the drool hit her face, but less so when she shot him with her electric cable gun.

Finally, they cut him down, while making sure his hands were tied with the cable and he couldn't escape. Griffin wasn't going to show it, but he was beginning to feel a little… apprehensive.

Baxter manhandled him to the waiting truck, geez that guy was tall, and pushed him in the back, slamming the door shut. Griffin had expected a blinding white, surgical room, complete with pulsating electrical wires, and an array of deadly implements on which they would impale his head.

He certainly didn't expect the reality. A close approximation to his worst nightmare.

xXx

The interior of the small truck was dark as a single light bulb swayed from the ceiling. An iron bench jutted out from the wall. But Griffin barley noticed that. Because before him stood his greatest nemesis, smiling evilly and holding a terrifying stun wand.

Roland.

"You…" Griffin felt his heart race and his muscles tense. Of course he knew Roland was a prominent Paladin with a special interest in Griffin. It was still a shock though.

"Hello, _Griffin O'Conner."_

"Arsehole," snarled Griffin. Whatever else happened, he sure wasn't going to show Roland he was beginning to get more then a little nervous.

Without warning, Roland lifted his giant paw and smacked Griffins head against the side of the door. Light exploded before his eyes and pain erupted in his skull.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to do that" smirked Roland, before dragging Griffin to the bench.

xXx

"Go faster Rosa we can't be late" ordered Roland to the woman.

Griffin wondered what they would be late for, but his brain was shutting down and he struggled to focus.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere so awful you will beg for death, trust me."

Despite the pain, Griffin couldn't help himself. "Look, dude, you cannot pull of the James Bond villain. Especially when it looks like a bird craped on your head."

In the front, Griffin swore he heard someone giggle.

Baring his teeth in a horrible smile and gripping the young man's arm so he couldn't escape; Roland pushed the stun gun into Griffins side, between his ribs. Waves of static pain washed over him, until he slid into an agonising blackness.

**So, what's the verdict? Too much? Too little? Longer? Shorter? Do review as am nervous about posting new chapter. Can promise violence, fear and shocks galore. Probably sometime between Xmas and New Year. Ciao for now cupcakes!**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! gives big hug you look beautiful today. However you are not reviewing, naughty! Please just take a second of your time to respect my efforts. (Opps, sounding like my tutor now, soz.)**

**Not massive amounts happen. But I was tired of reading (however good the writing) about one-sided Paladins who didn't have a motive or reason for being bad. So this is from Rosa's point of view. She is still evil and cold and happy to hurt Griffin, but we get the logic behind it. If you like it I may do it with others, should I give Roland a go? Please review and tell me. Poor Griffin gets a bit battered around but it is nothing compared to what I have in store for him later evil cackle, evil cackle. **

**Rosa's POV**

The slim, thirty years old woman sighed as she watched Griffin through the door peep-hole in his tiny cell. Rosa had imaged more excitement in this job then watching some psycho kid who got too big for his boots.

That said and all things considered, when he awoke she would enjoy a little verbal taunting. Mainly about his helplessness, his height and the fact he shouted in his sleep.

She stretched, thinking of her family- what was left of it-and how it was all that jumpers fault. Not Griffin's fault of course. He would have been only about 13 when it happened. But a different one, a man with blond hair and a tattoo of a snake eating a woman on his left forearm. That was why she was a Paladin; her mission was to find the man who killed her parents. Didn't he know that a Jumper is the prey, not the hunter? Something Griffin was also seemingly oblivious to.

"Speak of the Devil…" she muttered as Griffin started and bolted upright.

"What the fuck? How the Hell...?" Realisation dawned on his face as it all came flooding back. The look on his face was priceless. Rosa wished she had a camera.

"Hello sweetie, nasty shock eh? Is diddiums fwightened?" Rosa grinned, this _would _be fun.

xXx

Griffin paled as he took in his surroundings. This didn't go unnoticed by Rosa, who leaned further in. "That's right hon. No escape, you're trapped. Just like your Mummy, if your sleepy ramblings are anything to go by"

"You don't know shit, you bitch. Fuck off." Griffin growled. She smiled. Already, she had hit a nerve. "Touchy, touchy. Didn't your Mother teach you any manners?" God this was fun. Finally she felt like she was getting something back over the other Jumper.

Griffin turned away and tried to work out his situation. Rosa simply watched, amused as he took in the fact his situation was hopeless. His hands were still tied with electrical cable, knotted to a sturdy metal loop fastened deep into the wall. Earlier, Baxter had taken Griffin's bulky leather jacket and his shoes. His feet were surprisingly small, his toes white and kind of… vulnerable. He was about her younger brothers' age too.

Rosa pulled back mentally. She couldn't think like this, he was a _Jumper. _Picturing her parents face made sure the rage flooded back. Coldly, she saw Griffin wince as he pulled up the side of his battered black T-shirt to reveal a nasty red welt, surrounded by bruises, where Roland had stunned him. There was blood on his head too. It had dripped into his ear and formed a dark red crust. Disgusting, like him. Like them all.

"Where are we?" The question was delivered softly but roughened by pain and frustration. "Does it matter? You're not going anywhere you know" she retorted.

Silence for a few minuets. All Rosa could hear was the breathing of her prisoner, laboured and shallow. Suddenly-

"Who are you anyway?"

"My name isn't important."

"You know mine."

"Yours is important"

"How flattering, I'm blushing, really."

"Shut up."

She frowned, cross at how easily he wound her up. It was supposed to be the other bloody way round!

Griffin opened his mouth to speak but before he could Rosa gave up, aimed her electric barbed gun through the bars and fired. The wire snagged his arm and caused him to hiss in ill-hidden pain.

"Hey."

Luckily, Baxter appeared at her side. Ready for his shift and armed with a gun. "Is he quiet?" Baxter asked. But was answered by a furious voice: "I can bloody well hear you!"

He grinned "clearly not." The man was about twenty six, a few year younger then her and was new to the job, this was his first guard.

"Don't worry, if he causes you grief, just shoot him, like so" she said, demonstrating. A torrent of swearing was thrown back at her, but when she raised the gun again he was silent.

"Cool" grinned Baxter as he told up position. "Catch ya later."

She nodded and walked away, thinking of the blond Jumper and her mother's face as she fell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hang on; I'll just check my reviews…Oh look, only 2 reviews. Come on people! But two lovelies have reviewed (thank you Nightwalkerin and Aris1013.) Because they are so wonderful, they now have cameos later in this story. Ha! But if you review I will squeeze you into this one or the next. So review and become famous!**

**OK, so this is the next chapter hope you enjoy it, it is short but a bit of a surprise at the end…**

Griffin rolled over, trying to get comfy. It wasn't working due to the stone bench that served as a bed. Sleep was impossible; he didn't even know what time it was. The guard was out of sight behind the door and the silence stretched out, strained and eerie.

"Rise and shine!" The voice of his earlier guard woke him from his uncomfortable slumber. Rosa's face loomed down at him, the perfect wake-up call.

"Big day today sweetie, come on!" She gushed patronisingly. "Fuck the Hell off Princess, I'm not bloody interested." Griffin growled. The reply was a jerk as he was dragged off his feet and loosened from the iron loop. About bloody time too.

To his surprise, the cell door opened on a white, airy corridor. Thick, metal doors like his led off to- who knows? But Griffin was guessing it wasn't five star holiday suites.

"What's going on?" He asked Baxter, but his reply was a grunt and a shove forwards.

At the end of the hallway was a double door marked simply "Interrogation Room- Authorised Personal Only." If it had said "Doom Room- Prepare to Die!" It would have been less scary.

Inside was… unexpected. It was small and dark, with a single chair in the middle. However the chair wasn't your standard IKEA type. Made from metal sheeting and complete with manacles and hocked up to electric cables, it was clearly some kind of electric chair.

Just to top it off. Roland stood by it, delighted and oddly terrifying.

"Fuck it." Muttered Griffin, sensing this could well be the most painful possible way to go.

"That's it boy, not so cocky now huh?"

xXx

To Griffins surprise, they didn't kill him immediately. Instead they asked _questions. _Considering that it was the interrogation room, this wasn't too odd. But they had chased him for years, not to exterminate him, but to interview him?

However, there was a catch.

"So, you refuse to tell us where David Rice is? And you won't tell us about the secret meetings held by jumpers all over the world?"

"For Christ Sake, I don't bloody know!"

"Yes you do."

Roland snarled and pulled Griffins hair back as far as he could without breaking his neck. Eyeballing him, Roland nodded to Baxter. Not so much as batting an eyelid, Baxter smashed his fist into Griffins mouth. His lip spilt and Griffin felt his teeth loosen behind the pain.

"You do know, I'm sure you do." Roland's fingers played over the control panel in a menacing way

"No, mate, I do fucking not."

"…Fine."

Roland shrugged and pushed a small button on the control panel. Volts of electricity shuddered up Griffins spine and the shock caused his heart to lurch. This had been going on for hours, the questions about hidden societies of Jumpers and army out to kill Paladins. All headed by, yep you got it, David Rice.

"Look, David is the last person ever to lead an army, trust me. There is nothing I can tell you- arrg, stop fucking shocking me! Please…"

The last word was an accident, his mind was losing it and pain was getting worse. It was embarrassing, but it seemed to do the trick. Roland nodded to Baxter. "Enough for today, we've got to keep him alive for a bit. We will commence in the morning." Then he strode out the door, grinning cheerily at Griffin as he went.

xXx

Baxter walked away from the cell and out a side door, down the street to a little park. A figure waited for him in the shadows and stepped out to greet him.

"Baxter, you came. Thank you."

"Its okay, David."

"Ready?"

"Yes."

David Rice nodded and jumped. Baxter took a deep breath, and jumped too.

**Ohhh! Please say you didn't see that coming. So the next one should come up soon, day after tomorrow or a little later… Please review and I will keep my promise!**

**Until we meet again…**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I hate to break it to you, but I have discovered traffic, so I know how many people read and don't review, please start-there is still time for a role in it! Nightwalkerin, this is your first appearance, I have shortened your name to Nitta, I hope that's ok! **

**This chapter is kind of boring, but vital to the story so just bear with. **

**Disclaimer: Despite offering my sister for Griffins/Jamie Bells soul, they still don't belong to me. I only own Rosa, Baxter and sort of Nitta. **

Baxter followed David to door of a handsome brick house. Surrounded by woods and well guarded, only someone in the know could find it.

As they approached, the door opened to reveal a pretty girl who ushered them inside.

"Identification?" She asked them, they both produced a small key card for her. She swiped it and smiled. "Go on through."

David led Baxter up to his airy, expensive looking room. Baxter marvelled at the difference between here and Griffins freezing, cramped cell.

"Sit down, please. You want a Coke or something?"

"No, lets just do this." He really didn't like David. Sure David was clever, but a traitor, a double-crosser.

"Suit yourself. So how… how is he…doing?" David asked nervously. "Um, not great, oddly enough, I didn't realise he had history with Roland." Baxter replied coldly.

David nodded. "Roland killed his parents,. But when can we, you know. Bust him out?"

"I don't know. Rosa -my boss- still doesn't really trust me fully yet. I've got to be alone with Griffin… so not for a week or two, maybe."

David looked incredulous. "Two weeks? Are you mad? He'll be dead by then!"

How dare he! Baxter wanted to strangle him. "Hey _mate_; it was you that sold him out! Just because you're working for us now and 'busting him out' doesn't mean it wasn't your fault still you know. I've almost broken his jaw and he has verbally attacked me. Yet I'm a better friend for him then you!

There was a pause. Then David nodded. "Of course, sorry okay? But do you know the plan?

"Yes" Baxter confirmed. "When I collect Griffin, we run to the door outside, I hand him over, you jump him to J.A.P.S R.A.R, and I go back, plant the evidence so it looked like she did it, then knock myself out."

"Sounds about right, will it work?"

"Don't know, maybe. Seems a bit shit to me."

David looked offended. "This isn't a movie you know, that's the plan. Besides, you said it worked before."

"Yeah…But…"

"But nothing, it will work."

Both men stood up. "I'll call to confirm" said Baxter, unsmiling.

"Fine, Nitta will show you out, good bye, and good luck."

"See you soon."

The girl from earlier showed him to the door. "He's a dick isn't he?" She said grinning. "I mean, we all know how he sold out Griffin, right?"

"Do you know Griffin well?" Baxter asked.

"Never met him. But he's a legend, really. Aris and I have been chosen to look after him at R.A.R, cool huh?"

"Yeah, he'll need it. Thanks see you."

"Bye!"

xXx

"Were the Hell have you been?" Rosa bore down on Baxter, an achievement considering he was taller. "Sorry, late night…I will go and see to the prisoner now. Sorry."

Baxter hadn't slept all night. Tomorrow he would get Griffin out of there, finally he was trusted enough to have full guard over Griffin. However it had taken a week longer then anticipated and Griffins chances were, well…limited.

xXx

Dying was surprisingly easy. Griffin found out if you just give, the pain goes. Everything is softer, slower. He had dabbled in drugs a little before deciding it wasn't his thing, but the feeling of being high was the closest he could get to the sensation of death.

"Wake up, for fucks sake wake up!" Someone was shouting, whatever, Griffin wasn't interested. But then-a sharp pain in the side of his head and the world began to come into focus. Baxter was leaning over him, what did he want? There was nothing to say, surely soon the torture would stop and they would kill him, surely? Welcoming death, this was what Griffin O'Conner had been reduced to.

"Thank God you're alive, look, food."

"Yippee."

"You should be grateful." Griffin stared at Baxter. That statement didn't deserve an answer. He turned away, "Piss off."

Baxter sighted, this was the fourth time Griffin had refused food. "Look, we can force feed you. Just, eat a bit yeah?"

"Piss the fuck off."

"Fine."

Without warning, Baxter lunged at Griffin, pushing his head against the wall and forcing the spoon down Griffin throat. The need for food overrode everything else and he swallowed it.

Deciding Griffin may well try to kill him (He had seen all the Hannibal Lector films, and Griffin had good teeth) Baxter made a hasty exit, leaving the tray of food on the cell floor.

Griffin was breathing heavily as the guard left. That last encounter reminded him of a very faint memory. His mother was feeding him, she was swooping the spoon up and down in the air like a plane. She told him to open wide so the aeroplane could land…

Whatever, he shook his head. Nothing really made sense except he was really hungry. Luckily, only one hand was fastened to the wall, so eating was a possibility. Not much though, he didn't want it to look like he was weakening.

"Bloody guard" he muttered. How dare he do that? Griffin spent a pleasant time (an hour, five minutes?) imagining how the man would suffer. Finally he slept half-conscious. He dreamed of chairs and Coke and aeroplanes, until the sound of other prisoners, far away, woke him to another day of pain.

**Well there we are! A guest appearance from David the slime ball and Nitta- who will reappear with Aris in the next, hopefully climactic, chapter. School is raising its ugly head, but I think I can get this finished by then! See you soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, sorry I know it took ages. But school is about to start so have been frantically doing a holidays worth of prep. This is the last chapter, so enjoy. I hope there are a few shocks, I would say thanks for reviewing but no one new has reviewed so I won't.**

**I only own Baxter, Rosa, Nitta and Aris. But if anyone wants to do a swapsie for Griffin please PM me! **

"Griffin…mates, wake up…c'mon…Griffin?"

"Piss off."

Baxter smiled, he was awake, and it was okay. "You're tougher then you look" he smiled.

Griffin fixed with a curious stare, trying to work out this sudden change in hostility. "What do you want?" His voice was rough and scratchy, the words, they grinded off each other like broken bones.

"Come with me, don't worry." Baxter untied him, checking him over for any injury that would slow then down, but years of fighting and a high pain barrier meant he recovered quickly.

"No _mate,_ I am not worried. I do not get worried. But I am not stupid either, so I suggest you-hey, what the fuck…" Griffin never finished his sentence, Baxter was running out of time and Griffin wasn't helping. He signed as he slapped duct tape over the others mouth, rendering him silent. "Sorry" he grinned, Griffin looked ferocious.

What the Hell is going on? Griffin though to himself as he was led along the corridor. Unable to speak, helpless and in pain, Roland could be anywhere and the guard was not to be trusted. Still, at least it wasn't more interrogation. When he refused to speak, Roland moved on to ranting about God and Satan and fucks all. The regular beating hadn't eased up though, at night Griffin O'Conner waited for death, wanted it more then anything.

xXx

As Baxter led him to the door at the opposite end of the corridor, Rosa drained her coffee and stood up. Baxter would bring round the prisoner in ten minuets, but something felt wrong, she decided to go and get him now.

At the end of the hall, Baxter opened the door and nodded to the figure standing there.

"You came, take him." David nodded and grabbed Griffin. Who tried to pull away, shocked, angry and…frightened?

"Please Griff, not now. Trust me."

"Go David!" Baxter growled motioning them away. "Go!"

He nodded, and making sure he had Griffin, disappeared.

Baxter turned; the sound of footsteps alerted him. Walking up the hall, gun out, was Rosa.

"I can't believe it. You." Her voice was low, cold. "You let him out."

"Rosa I, please-"

"Shut up!" She went up an octave, shrill in her angry, amazement. Rosa signed. "I trusted you Baxter, goodbye." She pulled the trigger.

Three hundred miles away, on top off a pretty Devon church David stopped. "OK?" He asked Griffin, ripping the tape off. "Haven't you got something to say?"

"No, I don't."

"Really? 'Cos-"

David was cut off as Griffin stepped forwards, and pushed David off the top of the church tower.

"See you round" grinned Griffin as David fell. "Or not, I guess."

David was falling; his mind was telling him to do something – but what?

Griffin watched, waiting for David to jump. He didn't.

"Oopsie Daisy" muttered Griffin as the body hit the ground. "Why didn't you jump mate? You didn't jump! Basted! This ruins everything! How can I get back to Baxter eh? You left him, Rosa was coming and I knew, I bloody saw!" He breathed out, like a horse. Perhaps shoving David off the tower was stupid, he wouldn't have done it before…before all this. But his mind wasn't focusing, shit! Was he going mad? He killed another jumper!

"You win some you lose some I guess" he concluded, as he carefully jumped to the body to the body below.

David travelled light. All Griffin could find was a gun, a picture of Millie – Christ she'd put on weight – and three hundred quid in cash. "Finders keepers" Griffin shrugged, pocketing it. "Mate, killing him is one thing, but frisking the corpse? Please, you're colder then I realised." Griffin wheeled around, his finger on the gun.

"Whoa, easy, easy…it's me."

"Baxter?" Griffin couldn't believe it. You made it out."

"Guess so. I jumped the bullet. Rosa's dead."

"You shot her."

"No, shot herself. Couldn't bear the failure" Baxter grimaced. Griffin looked even worse in the light. Wild too, like a caged animal that has finally been released. "I'm here to take you to J.A.P.S R.A.R, okay?"

Griffin stared at Baxter "What's that?" "It's part of the organisation where I work, you'll be quite safe." Baxter smiled at Griffin, willing him to understand. The silence stretched out.

"I'll come."

xXx

"What is this place?" Griffin asked nervously, as Baxter led him to a small bedroom. "It's for jumpers who fight. Like a… field hospital."

"But I'm not sick" insisted Griffin crossly. "I know, but we can't let you go without checking you over. Sit on the bed please."

Griffin sat, glancing round the room. "Now will you tell me where I am?"

Baxter grinned "you're kind of persistent you know. OK, basically this is part of J.A.P.S, I'm surprised you haven't been here before-"

"What the Hell is that?"

"What the Hell is what?" Asked Baxter, confused.

"J.A.P.S! What is it?"

Griffin had never heard of it before, but judging by the look on the other mans face, he should have.

"But…then…everyone knows…are you messing with me?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I AM FUCKING MESSIN' WITH YOU?!" Griffin was tired, he was in pain, and he had just killed David. He could not deal with this crap now.

Baxter was reeling, Griffin was a lone ranger sure, but he had never known? "Look, sorry. I didn't realise." He took a deep breath. "J.A.P.S is a secrete organisation to protect jumpers from Paladins. It stands for Jumper Alert and Protect Society, that's what we do. Using stolen technology we find new jumpers, train 'em, then, let them go or recruit them. The recruits stay and help imprisoned jumpers escape. You are in R.A.R, that stands for Recovery And Rehabilitate. Its been going on for years."

Griffin was glad he was sitting down. All the lonely nights, no one to cover his back and there was a group of people who lived to do just that? To help jumpers in trouble or hurt, yet he had been alone, for years.

"Griffin?"

"You should go. Just go, I will see you later." Baxter nodded and left.

xXx

"Hello, can I come in?"

Griffin opened his eyes to see a girl about his age smiling from the doorframe. "I brought food, how are you feeling?" She was quite short, with a wide smile and long, shocking blue hair.

"Yeah, come in." He raised himself off the bed to sit on the side. "Who are you?"

"The name is Aris, don't worry I know who you are!"

"Whatever, I must have fallen asleep."

She laughed "you did, 'bout an hour ago. I came in to check on you but you were flat on your back, snoring!"

"I do not snore!"

"Do too!"

"Oh, leave the food and get out." She rolled her eyes and walked out.

The food was the best he had eaten in ages, the people he had met – all one of them - seemed nice, the room was comfy. Everything was perfect, so he had to leave-now.

He still didn't have any shoes, so it was bare feet all the way. Griffin tiptoed out the room, down the stairs and to the main doors. All was well until –

"Hey, stop!" He turned to see Aris and another girl he didn't know running down the stairs. "You can't go" gasped the new girl. She was taller, with dark hair. "The boss wants to offer you a job!"

Griffin shook his head "sorry girls, I work alone. Thanks for the help." He turned to go. "Wait!" Aris stepped forwards. You can't go without shoes, wait here." She ran off, leaving Griffin with the girl. "Hi, Nitta. Nitta Walkerin." Griffin smiled vaguely, disinterested.

"You killed David then." Nitta said, Griffin started and stared. "How do you know?"

"Baxter told me. Why did you do it?"

"I found out he told Roland where I was, to save Millie. I assumed he would jump."

Nitta opened her mouth to say something, but Aris retuned, carrying battered tennis shoes. "These were Baxter's. Its all I could find." Griffin nodded, he just wanted to go.

"Say bye to him for me" Griffin called as he walked away. They shouted they would. "Why am I saying that, the guy was a prick" he muttered annoyed. It was over, all the pain, the fear and the relief was gone. He was ready to start again, to kill again.

David was dead, but Roland was still out there, waiting. And Griffin would find him.

First though, he needed a new den.

"Bloody den" he murmured. He was still growling as he, Griffin O'Conner, jumped away.

**So, there you have it. The End. The finale of my first story. Over. Thank you to all the reviewers, all two of you. I have one last request, do the right thing and review. **

**Love, best wishes for 2010.**

**Ciaraxxx**

**Over and Out **


End file.
